weegeepediafandomcom-20200216-history
Weegeemon
]] Weegeemon are pocket monsters that once inhabited the pokémon world but due to some illegal commerce or migratory activity have come to the United 'Gees Galaxy and were infected by the Weegee Virus. Weegeemon became quite famous as fighting hounds pets and are widely distributed all over the galaxy. Weegeemon are held inside spheric containers known as "Weegeeballs". Such apparatus was created by an annonymous scientist to contain an ongoing invasion of Gengee, but his invention was later used as a capturing device. There are multiple kinds of Weegeeballs that differ in the capturing rate. The female species are mostly named after Daizeh and present her name as a prefix. Kinds of Weegeballs There are numerous models of Weegeballs which effectiveness can vary depending on the Weegeemon's type, level, speed, sex, and many other pointless parameters. Some of the most known (and useful) Weegeeballs are: * Weegeeball: '''The most basic Weegeeball. Has a basic 1x rate of capturing Weegeemon. * '''Great Weegeeball: More advanced than the first. Has a 1.5x rate of capturing Weegeemon. * Ultra Weegeeball: Better than Great Weegeeball. Has a good 2x rate of capturing Weegeemon. * Master Weegeeball: The best of all. Always captures Weegeemon when thrown. It's very rare, though. Weegeedex I Bulbagee Ivygee Venugee Weegeemander Weegeemeleon Weegeezard Squirtleegee Weegeeartortle Blastoiseegee Cateegee Meegee Butteegee Weegeedle Weegeekuna Weegeedrill Weegeey Weegeeotto Weegeeot Weegeetata Weegeecate Speagee Feagee Ekansgee Arbokgee Pikagee Raigee Weegeeshrew Weegeeslash Daizehran Daizehrina Daizehqueen Weegeeran Weegeerino Weegeeking Weegeefairy Weegeefable Vulpixgee Nineegee Jigglygee Wigglygee Zugee Golgee Oddgee Weegloom Vileegee Weegeeras Weegeesect Weegeenat Weegeemoth Digleegee Dugee Meoweegee Peegee Psygee Golgee Mankeegee Primeegee Groweegee Arcanineegee Weegeewag Weegeewhirl Weegeewrath Weebra Weedabra Weelazam Weegeechop Weegeechoke Weegeechamp Beegee Weegeebell Victreegee Weegeecool Weegeecruel Geegee Graveegee Goleegee Ponygee Rapigee Weegeepoke Weegeebro Weegeemite Weegeeton Farfeegee Weegeeduo Weegeedrio Seegee Deweegee Grimeegee Mukeegee Shellgee Cloysgee Gasgee Haunteegee Gengee Ongee Droweegee Hypgee Krabgee Kingleegee Voltgee Elecgee Weegeecute Weegeegutor Cuboneegee Maroweegee Weegeelee Weegeechan Weegeetung Koffgee Weezgee Weegeehorn Weegeedon Chaizeh Weegeela Kaizeh Horseegee Seegee Goldeegee Seegee Weegeeyu Weegeemie Mr. Weegee Scytheegee Jynzeh Weegeebuzz Weegeemar Pingee Weeros Magee Gyaragee Lapragee Dittweegee Eegee Vaporeegee Jolteegee Flareegee Porygee Weegeenyte Weegeestar Weegeebuto Weegeetops Aeegee Snorgee Weegeecuno Weegeedos Moltreegee Weegeetini Weegeegonair Weegeegonite Meweegeetwo Meweegee Weegeedex II Weegeerita Bayleegee Meegee Cyndaweegee Weegeelava Typhweegee Totodileegee Croconaweegee Feraleegee Sentgee Furgee Hootgee Noctoweegee Weegeeba Weegeean Weegeerak Ariagee Crogee Chingee Weeturn Pigee Weegeefa Igglygee Weegeepi Weegeetic Nagee Xagee Mareegee Flagee Amphgee Beegee Margee Azumargee Sudoweegee Weegeetoed Hopgee Skipgee Jumpgee Aipgee Weegeekern Weegeeflora Weegeema Weegeeper Quagsireegee Espgee Umbrgee Murgee Weegeeking Weegeedreavus Unoweegee Wobbuweegee Girafarigee Pineegee Foreegee Dunsparceegee Weegeegar Steelgee Snubgee Grangee Qweegee Scizgee Shuckleegee Heegee Sneegee Teegee Ursaringee Slugee Magee Sweegee Pilosweegee Coroolgee Reegee Octilleegee Deegee Weegeetine Skarmgee Weegeedour Weegeedoom Kingee Phangee Weegeephan Porygee2 Stantleegee Smeegee Tyrogueegee Weegeetop Daizehum Weegeekid Weegeeby Miltaizeh Blizeh Weekou Entgee Suicuneegee Larvigee Pupigee Tyranigee Lugee Wee-Eew Celeegee Weegeedex III Treegee Grovyleegee Sceegee Torchgee Combuskeegee Blazikeegee Mudweegee Marshweegee Sweegee Poochgee Mightgee Zigee Linooneegee Wurmeegee Silcgee Beegee Casgee Dusgee Weetad Lombreegee Ludiweegee Seegee Nuzleegee Shhifgee Tailloweegee Sweegee Weegull Peegee Ralgee Kirlgee Gardeegee Sursgee Masqueegee Shroomgee Breegee Weekoth Vigee Weeking Ningee Weejask Sheegee Whisgee Loudreegee Explougee Makuweegee Hariweegee Azurgee Nosegee Skitgee Delcatgee Sableegee Maweegee Agee Laigee Agggee Weegeetite Weegeecham Weegeetrike Maneegee Plusleegee Mingee Volbeegee Illuzeh Roseegee Gulpeegee Sweegee Carvgee Sharpeegee Weegeemer Weegeelord Numeegee Cameegee Torkgee Spoingee Grumgee Spingee Trapgee Vibweegee Flygee Weegeenea Weegeeturne Sweegee Altareegee Zangooseegee Seegee Lunatoneegee Soleegee Barbeegee Weegeecash Corphgee Craweegee Baltgee Claygee Lileegee Cradilgee Anorgee Armagee Feegee Milogee Castgee Keegee Shuppeegee Baneegee Weegeekull Weegeelops Weegius Weegeemecho Weegol Weegnot Weerut Glagee Spheegee Seegee Walgee Clapmeegee Huntgee Goreegee Reegee Luvgee Bagee Shegee Salameegee Beldegee Meegee Metagee Weegeerock Weegice Weegeesteel Laizeh Leegee Kyogreegee Grougee Weegeequaza Jiragee Deoxegee Weegeedex IV Turtweegee Grotleegee Torteegee Chimgee Monfeegee Infeegee Pipgee Prinpgee Empgee Weegeely Weegeeavia Weegeeraptor Weegeedoof Weegeebarel Weegeetot Weegeetune Weeginx Luxgee Weegray Budeweegee Roseegee Cranigee Rampargee Sheilgee Bastiogee Burgee Wormaizeh Motheegee Combeegee Vespizeh Pachireegee Buigee Floatgee Weegeerubi Weegeerim Shelgee Weetrodon Ambigee Weegeeloon Weegeeblim Buneegee Lupeegee Weegeemagius Honchgee Glameoweegee Purugee Weegeengling Stungee Weegtank Weegeer Weegeeng Bonsgee Weegee Jr. Haizeh Chatgee Spiritgee Gibleegee Gabiteegee Garchgee Munchgee Riogee Weegcario Weegeepotas Weegeewdon Weegeepi Drapgee Croagee Toxigee Carnivineegee Fingee Lumingee Weegeetyke Snoveegee Abomasnoweegee Weegeevile Weegeezone Weegeelicky Weegeeperior Weegeerowth Weegeevire Weegeemortar Weegeekiss Weegeemega Leafgee Glacgee Weegeescor Mamosweegee Porygee-Z Galladeegee Probogee Weegeenoir Froslaizeh Rogee Uxieegee Meegee Azeegee Dialgee Palgee Heegee Reegee Giragee Cresseliaizeh Phioneegee Managee Darkgee Shaygee Arceegee Weegeedex V Victingee Snigee (including Delta, who is not a Weegee) Servgee Serperigee Tepgee Pigngee Embgee Oshawgee Dewgee Samurgee Patgee Watchgee Lilligee Herdigee Stoutgee Purrgee Lieegee Pansagee Simsagee Panseagee Simiseagee Panpogee Simpogee Mungee Mushargee Pidogee Tranqgee Unweegant Blitzgee Weegeestrika Roggenrolgee Weegdore Gigalgee Woogee Swoogee Drilgee Excagee Audigee Timgee Gurdgee Conkelgee Tymgee Palpeegee Seismeegee Throhgee Sawkgee Sewadgee Swadlgee Leavangee Veneegee Whirleegee Scoleegee Cottongee Weegeecott Petizeh Lillizeh Bascugee Weegeedile Weegeeorok Weegeeodile Weegeemaka Weegeemanitan Maracgee Dwebgee Crustgee Scragee Scraftgee Weegeelyph Weegeesk Weegeefagrigus Tirtougee Carracostgee Weegeen Weegeeops Trubishgee Garbodorgee Zorugee Zoroeegee Minccigee Cinccigee Weegeeita Weegeeorita Weegeetelle Sologee Duogee Reunigee Duckgee Swangee Weegeelite Weegeelish Weegeeluxe Deergee Sawsgee Emolgee Karragee Escavagee Foongee Amoongee Frillgee Jelligee Alomomogee Jolgee Galvantugee Weegeeseed Weegeethorn Klinkgee Klangee Klinklangee Weegeenamo Weegeektrik Weegeektross Elgygee Beheegee Litgee Lampgee Chandegee Axeegee Fraxgee Haxorgee Cubchgee Beargee Cryogonogee Shelmgee Accelgee Stunfgee Weegeefoo Weegeeshao Druddigee Weegeett Weegeeurk Pawngee Bishgee Bouffagee Rufflgee Braviargee Vulzeh Mandizeh Heatgee Durgee Deingee Zweigee Hydreigee Larveegee Volcarogee Cobaligee Terrakigee Virizigee Tornagee Thundurgee Resheegee Zekreegee Landorgee Kyureegee Keldegee Meloegee Weegeesect Weegeedex VI Chespgee Quillagee Chesnagee Fennegee Braixgee Delphgee Froakgee Frogagee Weegninja Bunnelgee Diggersgee Weegeeling Weegeeinder Weegeeflame Scattergee Spewgee Vivillgee Litlgee Pyrogee Flabezeh Floezeh Florgezeh Skigee Gogogee Weegeencham Weegeegoro Weegeefrou Weegeepur Weegeestic Honegee Doublgee Aegigee Spritzgee Aromatigee Swirlgee Slurpgee Inkgee Malagee Binacgee Barbaracgee Skrelpgee Dragalgee Claunchgee Clawitzgee Helioptigee Helioligee Weegeerunt Weegeerantrum Amaugee Aurorgee Sylvegee Hawlugee Dedenngee Carbgee Goomgee Sliggee Goodrgee Klefgee Phantumgee Trevenangee Pumpkagee Gourgee Bergee Avalgee Weegeebat Weegeevern Xerneegee Yveltgee Zygardeegee Diangee Hoopgee Volcanigee Weegeedex VII Rowlgee Dartrgee Decidugee Littegee Torragee Incinegee Poppligee Brionnegee Primarigee Weegeepek Weegeebeak Weegeecannon Yungee Gumshgee Grubbgee Charjagee Vikagee Crabrawgee Crabomingee Oricorigee Cutiegee Ribomgee Weegeeruff Weegeecanroc Wishiwashgee Mareangee Toxapgee Weegeebray Weegeedale Weegeepider Weegeeaqunid Fomangee Lurangee Morelugee Shiinogee Salangee Salazzeh Stuffgee Bewegee Bounszeh Steezeh Tsareezeh Comfgee Orangugee Passimigee Wimgee Golisogee Sandygee Palossgee Pyukumugee Type: Weegee Silvagee Minigee Komagee Turtonagee Togedemargee Mimikgee Bruxgee Dramgee Dhelmgee Jangmo-gee Hakamo-gee Kommo-gee Weegee Koko Weegee Lele Weegee Bulu Weegee Fini Weegeemog Weegeemoem Weegeeleo Weegeeala Nihilgee Buzzgee Pheromogee Xurkigee Celesteegee Kartangee Guzzgee Necrozgee Weegeearna Marshagee Poipgee Naganadgee Stakatakgee Blacephagee Zeraogee Meltangee Melmetagee Category:Weegeemon Category:Animalgees